


♤LOST FAIRYTALE♤

by taranzah



Series: CORLEOverse [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taranzah/pseuds/taranzah
Summary: Ever since this nun died, a certain fairytale has sparked around her. Since what people thought the year was 1793, people have been speculating: where she is now?She couldn't have been on this luxurious throne of Versailles, as a Harbinger's brother now then controlled the kingdom.





	♤LOST FAIRYTALE♤

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> this is my first ""real"" work here. there was another one, but it got ditched.
> 
> they mainly feature my characters rini and ragnarok.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story!

"Your majesty, there has been a rising amount of curses and deaths in this one island; it's not too far off from your home", an advisor told him.

 

The new King was named Lyngheiðr, lived in exile during this revolution, and came out once this dreaded queen was executed. 

 

"Ah, I see", Lyngheiðr chuckled, "I wonder if my stupid little twin brother even notices!! God, he can't even respond properly".

 

Lyngheiðr was kind of an impulsive dick, but that aside, he's a pretty cool dude. 

 

"Your highness, you mind if we explore this island?"

 

"Not at all! If the perpetrators are caught, I will try to think of punishments for them"

And so, they sailed on the island, but there were many complications. The men could barely see a thing, which makes them prone to tripping on a lot of stuff. 

After all this foggy night, they finally saw something out of the mist: a church building.

"What is a church doing here in this abandoned island??", the King thought.

 

A truly devilish party was inside, waiting for the men to come. Some men were already gone, but they didn't even notice. For them go to further, it was too late.

 

A familiar voice laughed at the King, "...It's.. such a shame that a sin of our Dark Lord has come". Lyngheiðr stepped away in fear. She sounds so familiar! But… something doesn't look right. 

 

Is this the nun that people kept gossiping now?! There was no way!! And the man next to her…

 

Lyngheiðr couldn't believe that those filthy sinners get to live again. 

 

Those sinners completely looked different now!

 

The former nun now has become a glutton to the point of having this glutton become towering and affect her entire body. She had made her bangs cover her entire face, making nobody know who she truly is. At the most terrifying, she is now a devilish sea monster, one that nobody would see before. 

Her husband, however, had covered his right eye for personal reasons. He had a scar on his nose, and his hair was from a dull black to a whole vibrant of his eyes, which people call Noble Red Eyes. Nobody knows what causes this phenomenon in the royal family, but any Noble Red Eyes that was born had to have their eyes be covered. Some doctors might lie they're blind. This death god, however, was blind, but to a mild extent. 

 

The pair together would be the true Reign of Terror. Robespierre's own version of the Reign of Terror had just started and ended. 

 

"Oh, Sinner, you must pay for your sins as a King.", the former nun quietly demanded the King. 

Lyngheiðr knew her; her name was now Rini, and she was a nun. He turned back, frightened, but then, all of his men were gone.

 

Without a second thought, Rini opened her wide parasitic sea monster riddled jaws near the King's stomach.

 

He wanted to run away, but-

FIN.


End file.
